


If You Jump

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Jump [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Dark Poe Dameron, Darkfic, First Order Poe Dameron, M/M, Pilot Poe Dameron, Slow Build, Slow Burn Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe falls first, and Ben follows.





	If You Jump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this an idea that just wouldn’t leave me alone. So I wrote it.

The truth about missions like this was that in the end, they were nothing unusual, but at the end of the day, Poe was glad when he came back home. Of course, he couldn’t stay there forever. Sooner or later, he had to go back out into the field, but it was all right. After all, it was for a good cause. 

Right now, he was at the hangar, BB-8 at his side. Ben was seeing him off in that moment. Ben was nineteen now, and coming into his own, and Poe doubted that he could be prouder of him. He wasn’t quite the little boy that first came to Yavin, scared and out of place. He was...really going places. 

“You sure you have to do this?” Ben said. “I mean, nothing about that mission sounds good.”

”To be fair,” Poe said, “You could say that about a lot of my missions.”

”No, I mean more than usual. I just have a bad feeling about this.”

”I’ll be okay, Ben,” Poe said. In that moment, he almost understood Snap lightly teasing him about being like Ben’s boyfriend — which had started a year ago, at least, when Poe really started noticing. “Besides, I’ve got BB-8 with me, and the rest of my squad — what can go wrong?”

”True.” Ben smiled faintly. 

“See you when I get out of here.”

Ben’s smile grew wider in that moment, almost lighting up his face. “Not if I don’t see you first.”

Ben hugged him, and Poe made sure to keep that close to him, actually. He’d need it out in the darkness of space. 

They had to part, but even saying he’d be back, Poe couldn’t help but feel confident. They were pilots, after all, for the New Republic Navy. 

What was the worst that could happen? 


End file.
